Coelo x Nico : Part 1 , Meat
It was day , Coelo needed to find a mate , there was Rize , she was a ghoul , Touka , was dead , Hinami , Also dead , Yakumo Oomori , that giant gecko , that torturer , he could not mate with him , he was a male , but he had just 1 remaining guy , Nico , that damn nipples , that face , looks like an flower bloomed. Coelo needed to mate with him , but how he can do that with him , he had 2 possibilities ,the first one is that Nico is sleeping and he starts to mate with him , the second , he slowly opens the door , picks nico pants , remove its underwear , and put his damn dino tongue into his ghoul dick Coelo then choosed the second , he carefully shut the door , his tongue started to produce saliva to make his tongue infiltrate Nico dick , then : -Oh hi Coelo . Said Nico -Oh hi Nico , you wanna have fun . Said Coelo with an smile -Of course i do ! And i will get the last laugh. Said Nico as he laugh Coelo carefully whispered : -Be quiet. Coelo kissed Nico as he removed Nico shirt , Coelo grasped Nico nipples but , he did not have nails , Coelo claws dig up to Nico nipples to bleed , Nico said : -This game looks fun , more like , it did hurt a little but ok. Coelo started to make Nico rub his Coelophysis ass , he rubbed it , then his Coelo dick came out , he started to put his dino dick on Nico ghoul mouth , Nico started to suck it as Coelo roared , his roars getting bigger until it was too loud and then : Ni... Raw...Rawr..Rawr.RAWR!!!!!!!!!! Coelo roared Nico mouth got full of Coelo semen and he started to swallow it. Coelo got sad , he was an cientist and he knewed , he killed many spermatozoids , getting him sad , but he wanted to do it , he then started to remove Nico pant and Nico dick showed , then he started to put his dick in Nico anus , Coelo was happy : -Do you feel great , im even more stronger than your giant gecko , jason could destroy your damn ass , but no , this dick is small not big , hahaha btw dont you know that were gays , where all mean bitches anyways, rawr...Oh no i think im ... Rawr! RAWR RAWR . Said Coelo before both came -RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR . Roared Coelo -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH . Moaned Nico Yakumo Oomori heard this , he started to run to Nico room , Coelo heard the footsteps : -Oh shit , oh shit , oh shit Nico hide! Screamed coelo -What is happening in.......Oh Coelo , where is Nico . Said Yakumo Oomori -Nothing no , Nico is sleeping and... Coelo said -Is that Semen! Screamed Yakumo Oomori -No , its tartar sauce , see. Coelo said Coelo swallowed Nico semen , it was salty and his face was trying to smile : -See , tartar sauce.... Said Coelo -Coelo , lets make it again . Said Nico as he got out of the bed. -Im going , bye. Said Yakumo Oomori Nico then started to swallow some Compsognathus , Coelo looked at the poor compys , but he started to become horny : -Im going..... Said Coelo Coelo got into his room and masturbated so hard while he started to think of the compys , until he imagined himself getting swallowed by Nico , then he did so hard he came so hard : -Next time , Nico will vore me. Said coelo Coelo come at Nico , he was going to do this , but he sleeped even before this happened . Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Stories that are rated NC-17 Category:Homosexuals